The rapid adoption of multiple wireless services operating at widely dispersed frequencies presents a challenge for conventional antenna designs, which typically focus on relatively narrowband characteristics in single, dual, or triple band configurations. Such designs are increasingly difficult to implement as existing frequency bands are expanded and new bands are made available to deliver new services.